This invention relates generally to a reflector assembly adapted to be mounted on spoked wheels such as, for example, bicycle wheels and, more particularly, to a reflector assembly which may be mounted on a bicycle wheel by attachment to one or more of its spokes.
Current Consumer Product Federal Specifications require that each wheel of a bicycle be visible in response to light from an oncoming motor vehicle. Most bicycle manufacturers, in an effort to comply with these specifications, have mounted one or more reflector devices on the spokes of each bicycle wheel. These specifications further require that when spoke reflectors are used, they are secured in such a manner that they will be maintained in proper alignment during use. For example, the regulations identify the minimum acceptable specific intensity of the reflectors at specific angles, i.e., 30.degree., 40.degree. and 50.degree., with respect to and on either side of a normal to the front surface of the reflector.
In order to insure that proper alignment is maintained during use, it is imperative that reliable reflector fastening means be provided. Further, it is preferred that the reflector be easily detached so as to minimize the possibility of theft and/or loss. The reflector assembly should further be relatively inexpensive so that its inclusion does not add unduly to the cost of the bicycle or replacement parts therefor.
Additionally, the reflector assembly must be capable of being mounted on virtually any bicycle wheel. It will, of course, be readily appreciated that although most bicycle wheels possess the same basic components, i.e., a hub, a rim and spokes interconnecting the hub and the rim, the spoke arrangement may, however, vary from wheel to wheel. It is important, therefore, that the reflector assembly be capable of accommodating the particular spoke arrangement of most bicycle wheels.
Heretofore, bicycle wheel spoke mounted reflectors have been employed which are adapted for direct, positive attachment to two or more spokes. Since the spacing between the wheel spokes may vary from bicycle to bicycle, these reflectors included adjustable latches which could accommodate various spoke arrangements. This adjustability feature, however, generally increases the manufacturing cost of the spoke reflectors. Further, these reflectors generally required a mounting frame or plate in order to add rigidity to the reflector assembly and to provide a surface upon which the adjustable latches could be mounted.
Still other bicycle wheel spoke mounted reflectors are known which include a simple nut and bolt or screw fastener means to facilitate mounting the reflector on a single spoke with the reflector body being further supported by being wedgingly engaged between the single spoke and its two immediately adjacent neighboring spokes. Such simple fastener means are easily detached and therefore are not as theft-proof or resistant to removal as would otherwise be desired.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved reflector assembly for mounting on the spoked wheels of a bicycle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reflector assembly including improved means for positively and directly mounting the reflector assembly to a single spoke of a spoked bicycle wheel.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide an improved reflector assembly for mounting on a spoked wheel of a bicycle which reflector assembly will be maintained in a predetermined orientation during use and which is not susceptible to being easily removed.